


School Idols and...Girl Bands?

by suicune64



Series: Idols and Bands [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicune64/pseuds/suicune64
Summary: Honoka Kousaka, our loveable, sweet, outgoing 2nd year. Not only is she a school idol and the leader of the group Muse, but is also a killer guitar player in her girl band Mystic Rain. No one but her girlfriend, Tsubasa, the rest of A-Rise and her friends in other bands know about her secret life. Will Muse find out the secret Honoka has been keeping from all of them? This is the 1st part in a multi-part story. (Summary is eh but the actual story is loads better) As of right now, I will attempt to update weekly.*Now crossposted on WATTPAD*
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Toudou Erena/Yuuki Anju
Series: Idols and Bands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue Sorta?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LOVE LIVE SIP OR BanG Dream! Please enjoy the story :)

**Introduction to story; Things to know**

  * Takes place at the beginning of the Love Live anime, and after the 1st season of BanG Dream.
  * Tsubasa and Honoka met while as a 2nd year and 1st year. 
  * Honoka started her band as a 1st year, and has known everyone from B.D just as long, but is closer with Poppin' Party and Roselia.
  * I will definitely make things up as I go, but will be rewatching both anime to refresh my memory.
  * Will sort of go along with canon in regards to the events that transpire, but will eventually ignore canon.
  * Majority of relationships are already established, such as Tsubahono, KasuYuki, NozoEli, Erena/Anju.



Probably forgetting something, but I hope you all enjoy my story! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, but here is the first chapter for you all. On a side note, I'm having trouble on deciding on whom the other 3 members of Honoka's band should be. Should I use A-Rise or characters from another anime? Who should play the drums, bass, and keyboard? I'd appreciate some ideas :)

**Chapter 1**

_Bright lights._

_A massive cheering crowd._

_The feeling of euphoria and freedom._

_The Budokan._

* * *

Honoka opened her eyes slightly to look at the time and was slightly relieved to see that she had woken up a few minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. _That dream... I will make it a reality one day._

As she was getting up to get ready for school her phone beeped. As Honoka picked it up, she couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her face when she saw who it was from. _Tsubasa.._

**Tsubasa -- > Honoka**

_Good morning gorgeous, we still on for our date after school today?_

**Honoka -- > Tsubasa**

_Ohayo! Of course :) Are we still having a double date with Anju and Erena?_

**Tsubasa -- > Honoka**

_Yes, and you'll meet up with us in front of UTX_

**Honoka -- > Tsubasa**

_Great! I can't wait!! Have a good day at school, babe._

**Tsubasa -- > Honoka**

_You too :)_

When Honoka was finished getting dressed and putting her hair up in her signature side pony tail, she rushed downstairs to grab her morning bread. As she was slipping on her shoes she checked the time and saw she was leaving on time for once. As she ran out of the house and shut the door, she remembered something. _Ah! I get to pick up my beautiful guitar today after having some maintenance done on it_.. _Note to self, stop playing so crazy so I don't damage the neck again..._ Honoka was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize she had arrived at school and had walked past her 2 childhood friends. She jumped a little as someone tapped her on the shoulder and called her name. 

"Good morning, Honoka. You're surprisingly on time today, but you seemed deep in thought. Are you okay?" Umi asked, voice slightly concerned but with an impressed look in her eyes. 

"Ah morning Umi, Kotori. I'm fine, I was just thinking about the err, errands I have to do after school. Which reminds me, I won't be able to make it to practice today. Please forgive me!" Honoka closed her eyes and clasped her hands together looking apologetic. Kotori, her other childhood friend and fellow 2nd year giggled while Umi just sighed. 

"I guess it can't be helped, but you'll have to tell the others, alright? Now, lets hurry and get to class before we're late." The 2nd year trio headed to class to get situated before the bell rang.

* * *

_Can this day go any slower?_ The bell had just rung announcing it was time for lunch. The 2nd year trio were headed to the club room to eat with the other 6 members of μ's as the third years and student council members, Ayase Eli and Toujo Nozomi had just joined two days prior so everyone wanted to eat together and chat. As Honoka opened the door to the room, she saw only the 1st years and the 3rd year Nazawa Nico had arrived. 

"Pardon the intrusion" Honoka, Umi, and Kotori all took a seat at the table and got out their meals. Well, if Honoka's lunch of bread could really be called a meal...but anyways. 

A few minutes later, everyone looked up to the sound of the door sliding open. Honoka smiled and said hello to the last two members of Muse to arrive.

"Ohayo Eli, Nozomi!" They returned the greetings and went to sit at the table with the others.

"Ah, excuse me" Everyone turned to look at their leader with various expressions of curiosity. "I won't be able to make it to practice today, I have some things I must get done after school. Hehe, you all can practice without me today but don't worry! I'll make it up double time tomorrow." Honoka sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she apologized. Everyone looked to agree, except Umi that is. She looked more inquisitive than anything. 

"Honoka, what exactly do you have to do today anyways?" Honoka slightly paled, but went unnoticed thankfully. She quickly tried to gather her thoughts as she tried to come up with something to say. 

"I, uh, have to man the shop for my mom." _I didn't stutter and actually sounded somewhat believable! Phew, it doesn't look like they know I was lying. I mean, it was partially truthful as I did need to help around the shop tonight but I got Yukiho to cover for me..._

Umi nods "I see. It's good to see you being responsible for once"

"Ehh?! I'm responsible all the time!" Honoka shouted indignantly while pouting. Everyone burst into laughter and she soon found herself laughing along.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang indicating the school day was over and that club activities would start, Honoka jumped up out of her seat, grabbed her things, and booked it down to the lockers to change shoes before Kotori or Umi could get a word in edge wise. As she went out the door and started walking towards the entrance, she took out her phone.

**Honoka -- > Tsubasa**

_I'm leaving now, I should be there shortly! I feel like I haven't seen you in years :(_

**Tsubasa -- > Honoka**

_Haha, Honoka dear, we just saw each other on Saturday and it's only Monday! But, I missed you too. We'll be waiting out front for you._

With that, Honoka put her phone away and walked as fast as she could without running to UTX. She was almost to her destination, and as she was walking up the stairs she saw her girlfriend along with Anju and Erena walking and waving towards her. She beamed and lifted a hand to wave back and increased her pace. Honoka quickly latched onto Tsubasa and almost knocked them to the ground by the force of it. 

"It's good to see you too babe" Tsubasa patted Honoka's back before releasing her. 

Honoka took a step back and turned her attention to the other two girls.

"Ohayo, Anju, Erena!" 

"Hello Honoka, good to see you" Anju returned while Erena nodded back in acknowledgement with a smile. 

"Ano, I have to stop by Edogawa Music sometime today to pick up my guitar." 

"Ah, we'll make sure we stop there after the movie, that okay with you?" Tsubasa asks.

"Mm!" Honoka agreed with a smile. 

* * *

It was later in the day when Honoka, Tsubasa, Erena, and Anju were leaving the theater when Honoka's phone rang. She paused and fished out her phone from her pocket. Taking a quick glance at the caller ID, she quickly answered.

"Hey Kasumi!"

_Hii Honoka! I have a question for you_

"Hmm? What's up?" She got some questioning glances from her friends but held up a finger.

_Are you busy this Friday?_

"Not that I know of, why?"

_There is going to be a live show at CiRCLE friday night, and there is room for one more band. I would of asked a lot sooner, but it came up kinda last minute. Even we just heard about it. Do you think you and your band 'Mystic Rain' could play? The usual bands will be there including us and Roselia. Pleeeeeease??_

"I'd love to, but could I give you a more definitive answer later on tonight? I would need to ask the others"

_Of course! Talk to you later then!_

"Mhm bye!" She hung up the phone and turned her attention to the rest of the group. All of a sudden Honoka started jogging ahead while yelling back

"Let's goo! I can't wait any longer to have my baby back in my hands!" Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena laughed and tried to catch up with the speeding orange bullet named Honoka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is shorter than I'd like, but I've had a hectic week. I will try and upload something this Friday as well. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. The writing will be pretty rough at first but will get better as the story goes on as I get the hang of it, and I hope you all can stick around until then. 
> 
> See ya later~


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, enjoy the trash lol  
> I don't own anything except the story.

Chapter 2

I’ve decided to just make it easier and make Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena the other 3 members of Honoka’s band. That way I can get on with the story faster. Anywho~ here is another chapter for you all to read. 

* * *

  
The group consisting of Honoka, her girlfriend Tsubasa, and the other couple of Erena and Anju walked into Edogawa Music. Honoka ran up to Uzawa Rii, who was waving at the foursome from behind the counter. 

“Ah Honoka-san! Your guitar is all ready for you. I assume you're excited to get it back, eh?” Uzawa Rii giggled at Honoka, who was struggling to keep still.

“You bet I am!! I missed my baby, it’s been way too long since I held it.” Rii set the case onto the counter and opened it. Honoka’s guitar is a solid white Fernandes Mockingbird, a replica of the guitar her favorite guitarist, Hide, used. She picked it up, hugged it for longer than necessary before setting it back in its case. After paying for the maintenance done and some picks, the group left the store. 

“Guys, guys, guysss. Do you think we could have a little jam session? It’d be good to practice too.” Tsubasa, Erena, and Anju stopped walking and turned to face Honoka. 

“That would be fun, what about you two?” Anju asks. Erena shrugs and smiles

“Sure, we just have to stop by Tsubasa’s to get her bass. Then we can head to my place.”

“Yoshh! Let’s go!” Honoka excitedly shouts as she walks forwards. Tsubasa glances at her and asks “Hey, you were talking to Kasumi earlier right?” Honoka nods the affirmative “What did she need?”

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot, are you three free Friday night? Kasumi asked if we wanted to play a show that night. I told her I’d have to ask you guys first.” They all ended up wanting to play so when the four girls arrived at Erena’s they started to put together a set list and got to practicing. 

They were in the middle of thinking up a setlist when Honoka decided to bring up something that had been on her mind for while now. 

“Hey… how do you guys feel about sponsoring our own live?” 

“Ahh we totally should! I’ve been wanting to do our own show for a while now!” Tsubasa exclaimed while squeezing Honoka in a tight hug. Anju and Erena both excitedly agreed as well. 

“Alright! Why don’t we announce it Friday night after our set? I’ve already been thinking about what venue we could use and what bands we could ask to support us. Here.” Honoka reaches into her bag and pulls out a sheet of paper. On it it lists ‘Dub’ as the number one venue choice, and the bands Poppin’Party, Roselia, Afterglow, Hello Happy World, and Pastel Palettes for support. While the others look over the list, Honoka pulls out her phone to call Kasumi back.

  
  


_Hello?_

“Oh, Yukina? Hi! Is Kasumi there?”

_Yes, one second please._ There was a ruffling sound heard before Kasumi’s voice could be heard.

_Hey Honoka! What’s up? Have you all decided?_

“Yup! We, Mystic Rain, will play Friday night. Oh! You know that new song we wrote together? Would you be up to performing it with us then?”

_Yayy! Oh, the new duet song we wrote? I’d love to! I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when they hear it._

“Great! Why don’t we get together thursday night so we can have a practice session?”

_Hmm, that works for me! Oh I gotta go, but I’ll let the others know you’ll be there! Bye-bye!_

Honoka says her goodbye and hangs up the phone. She looks over to the other three who are already situated at their respective instruments and ready to start. Honoka picks up her guitar and smiles. 

“So, you all ready to play?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It went from late afternoon to early evening in a blink of an eye and soon Honoka and crew were finishing up. They got some good practice in, and after finalizing the setlist for the show, the two couples were situated on a big couch, one on each end, in Erena’s living room scrolling through movies to watch.

“Hey, I have a question for you three. So you know how I told you my parents are moving out to move somewhere else due to work? Well, the house is basically paid for already so they’re letting me keep it because I wanted to stay here, and I was wondering if you three would maybe like to move in? There’s plenty of room for everyone to have their own room if they wanted an-” Erena was interrupted by her girlfriend Anju jumping on her lap and silenced her with a quick kiss. 

“Erena, honey, you were starting to ramble. I’d love to movie in, and I assume the two lovebirds over there would too.” She pointed to the two cuddling on the other side of the couch and got two thumbs up from them. 

“So when can we move in?” Honoka asked, making them all laugh. She turned towards Tsubasa who was still giggling. “Ne, you know we’re gonna be sharing a room right?” Tsubasa blushed and nodded, kissing the ginger on the cheek. 

“That is a good question though, when would be a good time for us to move in, Erena?” Erena cleared her throat and leaned away slightly from Anju, who was trying to press kisses all over the others face. 

“I was thinking next weekend, if that works for everyone?” 

“That works for me!” Honoka energetically chimes in. 

"Sounds good to me" Tsubasa nodded, agreeing.

"Same for me, babe" Anju murmured, hugging her face into her girlfriends neck.

Honoka yawns and goes to stand up to stretch while checking the time.

"Well I should be getting home, it's getting kinda late and I have some things to do unfortunately." She sighed and looks down at her girlfriend who grabbed onto her hand.

"I should go too, but I'll walk you home first. I'll see you two tomorrow morning!" Tsubasa and Honoka wave at Erena and Anju as they walk out the door after making sure they had all of their things. 

The couple had been walking for a few minutes now and were enjoying the quiet of the night together. 

"Hey, Honoka?" 

"Hmm?"

"Can you believe we’ve been together for almost a year now?” 

“Hehe, well you know what they say, time flies when you’re having fun!” Honoka happily says while quickly kissing Tsubasa’s cheek. 

“That is certainly true!” Tsubasa agreed.

“Oh, Honoka! Will you be okay this week handling both idol and band practice? I know Muse is performing at your school’s open house on Friday as well.” They slowed their pace as Honoka’s house came into view.

“I’ll be fine! I already have the lyrics and dance steps memorized for Muse’s performance, and with band practice this week I’ll be all good with that too.” Just as she finished speaking, the two reached Honoka’s house and she turned to face her girlfriend. She leaned in to kiss Tsubasa goodbye for the night but before she could, Tsubasa leaned back a bit.

“Just make sure you get some rest okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that said, they kissed each other before parting ways. 


End file.
